Love of Occasions
by angellive
Summary: OK! Here is my 2nd story sorry, I am not good at summaries: A highschool story, and let's just say, the girls LOVE occasions...SasukeX sakura, NejiX tenten, NarutoXhinata and slight ShikamaruXino.
1. Character status

Hi! I'm back already, RCarmanC! Fast, am I not? Lol, well, here is my next story, Love of Occasions. This is just a character status thingy, but look for my next chapters!

Main Pairings:

Sakura/Sasuke

Naruto/Hinata

Tenten/Neji

Shikamaru/Ino

Other minors:

Lee/Sakura

Kiba/Hinata

Ino/Sasuke

Naruto/Sakura

Popular Boys:

Uchiha Sasuke: Grade 10

One of the Hottest Guys

Konoha Academy School

Captain of basketball team

Both parents are alive

No job- yet

Super rich

Hyuuga Neji: Grade 11

The Other hot guy

Konoha Academy School

Captain of Swim Team

One parent: Father

No job- yet

Super rich

Nara Shikamaru: Grade 10

The smartess, but laziest guy

Konoha Academy School

Captain of Chess club

Have both parents

No job- yet

Middle class wealth

Uzumaki Naruto: Grade 10

The idiot

Konoha Academy School

Captain of nothing

One guardian: Iruka

Works at Ramen shop

Medium class wealth

Popular Girls:

Haruno Sakura: Grade 10

One of the smartest and hottest girls

Konoha Academy School

Co- captain of cheerleading team, captain of choral team

Have both parents

Part time model

Rich

Tenten: Grade 11

One of the most skilled female

Konoha Academy School

Captain of gymnastics team, fighting, and basketball

No parents, living with the Hyuugas

Blacksmith

Middle class

Hyuuga Hinata: Grade 10

One of the shyest girls

Konoha Academy School

Captain of dance team, and leader of book club

One father: Hiashi

Volunteers

Super Rich

Yamanaka Ino: Grade 10

One of the loudest, hottest girls

Konoha Academy School

Co- captain of cheerleading, captain of drama team

One mother

Flower shop

Middle Class

Others:

Inuzuka Kiba: Grade 10

Only one that brings their dog everywhere

Konoha Academy School

Captain of nothing

A mother

Part time vet

More on the wealthy side

Rock Lee: Grade 11

The only one that looks like the weird sensei, Gai

Konoha Academy School

Captain of Track team

Guardian: Gai

No job

Lower than middle class

Akamichi Chouji: Grade 10

The only one who weighs twice the size of anyone else

Konoha Academy School

Not a captain of anything

A father

Helps out at a BBQ restaurant

Middle class

Ok that's basically all the characters! Please read my next chapter!

Ja ne,

RCarmanC

Next chapter preview : ' _he was looking straight at me again. I could feel myself burn up. " Sasuke- kun…" He leaned closer and…"_


	2. Valentine's day, part 1

Hi! Here is the first chapter, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

" Speaking"

' Thinking'

**inner self**( for sakura)

_Flashback_

First Occasion: Valentine's Day- February 14th

" Oooh! Look at all the valentine's decorations!." Tenten exclaimed as she, Ino, Sakura and Hinata walked through the front doors. " Uh.. y- yeah. I wonder what the t-teachers will do t-this t-time." Hinata stuttered, while laughing at the thought of last year. " Yah!." Ino and Sakura agreed.

_Flashback_

" _Listen up, you termites!" Anko shouted. " Today, all of you girls will write a poem about the one you love. And please, don't try to pick Sasuke." She rolled her eyes. " And whoever gets the most poems about them gets a prize, and whoever gets the least, gets a surprise." She laughed murderously. " Anyways, begin!"_

_Switch to Tenten's class…_

" _GOOD MORNING, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" greeted Gai. " TODAY WE WILL SHOW ALL THE YOUTH WE WILL HAVE!." Lee jumped up. " YES WE WILL GAI- SENSEI! " THAT'S THE SPIRIT, LEE!" Gai flashed his teeth with a ping!_

" _GAI SENSEI!"  
" LEE!"  
" GAI SEN-.."_

_That was when someone threw a shoe at them. " Just assign it, already!" Gai cleared his throat. " Okay, today we will have pairs of two, one boy and one girl. The girl must write down a list of words she LOVES. The boy, in turn, needs to figure out those words. FEEL THE YOUTH OF MIND TRANSFER!" Everyone sweat dropped, other than Lee. " Okay, go find your soul mate!" Every girl stared at Neji and ran… _

_Towards… _

_Him…_

_0o_

_( back to grade 10's class)_

_" Okay, everyone done? Let's see the poems… I will read the poems which I think it is the best and the author will get a prize. Then, I will say who got the most votes." A few minutes later…_

' _Why do I feel your gaze on everyone but me?_

_Is it fate that is playing against us?_

_Let me see if I have what it takes,_

_Let me see what I can do to make you love me._

_Your presence makes me nervous,_

_Out of mind,_

_Uttering useless words around you,_

_Losing control of consciousness._

_On the bright side, if you are happy, I am happy_

_Very sad always, to wish you can see the real me._

_Everywhere I go, I see you, chasing other girls._

_Maybe if you knew how much it hurts me, you would stop…_

_Even through curiosity, I ask:_

_Will you love me?' _

_Everyone clapped. " That." Anko said, " was written by Hinata." The cheering got louder and Hinata grew as red as possible. " And it was for." She paused, and Hinata started sweating. " Naruto." At this point, Hinata fainted and Naruto, luckily, caught her, being the one sitting next to her. " Hinata!"…_

End flashback for the time being…

Hinata sighed. That was how Naruto and her started dating. " I was s-so embarrass-sed!." She sighed again. " So, what happened after?" " Well,…"

_" The winner of the contest is… Uchiha Sasuke! No surprise there, though. So your prize is… you get to kiss the girl of your choice! AND IT IS MANDITORY." Sasuke scoffed. " Hn. Some prize…" " DO IT!" Everyone was screaming, and then Sasuke said, " Fine, I choose…"_

Tenten butted in again. " Oh yah, I remember, anyways, what happened in my class after was…

_Neji finally got up to the room next to Gai to get away from the girls. Gai could definitely see the problem. " Well, Neji, quickly choose your girl." Neji glared at him, but said. " Tenten." Tenten was shocked, but it was nothing compared to the other girls. They were crying, screaming and glaring at Tenten._

_In the end, with the Byakugan, Neji was first to get it. Then again, he knew Tenten very well, so he knew she would choose:_

_Dumplings_

_Weapons_

_Chinese outfits_

_Friends_

_And the list goes on and on. They stood at the front of the class, and Gai told Tenten. " Now, I want you to think of something you LOVE more in the whole wide world!" Tenten gasped and blushed, but no one knew why. " Did you think of one yet?" She nodded slowly. Gai turned to the class. " OK EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT TENTEN LOVES MOST!"_

" Haha, in the end, no one got it, but Neji. Oh look, the bell's about to ring, let's get going…

( Sakura's POV)

I walked away from everyone, thinking what would happen today. The teachers do love occasions, especially Valentine and White Day( white day is an occasion, for those who don't know, when guys give girls stuff. Opposite of Valentine's day.) I smiled as I remembered last year.

_Sasuke looked at me, and I blushed. " Well, Uchiha?" Anko sensei was getting impatient. " Who do you choose?" He looked straight at me again, and I could feel myself burn up. " Sasuke- kun.." He leaned closer to me and said. " I pick Sakura…"_

I sighed happily at that thought. Ever since that kiss, we have been dating, just as Hinata and Naruto had.

( Normal POV)

Tenten walked through the crowd of people, getting late to her English class- taught by Gai. She finally managed to get to the door, when she bumped into…

Neji. Neji smirked, and she glared, still on the floor. But when he reached down to help, she smiled. " Clumsy." The smile turned back into a frown. " Meany." She walked past him, but he quickly followed. " Mean enough to love you back…" That's right, if you haven't gotten it by now, what Tenten loves most, or rather, who, is …

Neji.

Ok, that's the first chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring, please review! Next chapter is still Valentine's day, but present time.

Ja ne,

RCarmanC

Next chapter preview: Sitting in their lockers were the following, a kunai, a rose, an instant pack of ramen, and a cherry blossom. They smirked. Those girls…


	3. Valentine's Day, part 2

Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Oh yah, because it is too confusing, I'm going to make all rookie 9 and Tenten, Neji and Lee in the same class. They are still different grades, but same class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

" Speaking"

' thinking'

**inner self**

" YELLING"

Occasion Continue: Valentine's Day- Present time

Tenten, Hinata and Ino just walked into the class after Sakura. Neji and Lee followed right after. Sakura looked up, " Huh? What are you doing here, Tenten, Neji, Lee?. Tenten answered. " Apparently, they switched us to different classes, so now we are stuck in a class with you guys." Neji nodded. " Grade 10's, how pathetic." Tenten smacked him, " Don't be so mean." Lee just grabbed Sakura's hand. " MY DEAR BEAUTIFUL YOUTHF-.." SMACK The Uchiha dropped his hand as Lee's face made contact with the ground.

Just then, Gai walked in. " GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, Why, Lee, whatever are you doing on the ground. THAT IS NOT A SIGH OF YOUTH!" Lee jumped to his feet. " HAI!" Gai continued. " ANYWAYS, LET US GET ON WITH OUR YOUTHFUL PROJECTS!" ' Great.' Tenten though. ' I have HIM for a teacher again…'

Gai walked up to the room. " Now, I want all the girls to pick a guy's name out of this box." He pulls out a random box. " But when you see the name, don't shout it out loud. For a week, you will give that special person gifts and in a week from now, you will state you you are with the last gifts! OKAY! FIRST UP IS… TENTEN!"

Neji watched with interest as his girlfriend picked a name. Tenten took the piece of paper. ' Interesting'… Neji couldn't quite read her look, but knew one thing, whoever she got better not start hitting on her, because then he will have another thing coming.

" OKAY, NEXT IS… SAKURA!" Lee jumped to his feet. ' Please let it be me!' Sakura just rolled her eyes at his antic, but Sasuke glared at him. ' It better not be HIM.' Sakura took a piece of paper, and almost jumped with joy, but she didn't, for she knew if she did, it would be a dead giveaway. **Duh, don't be stupid.** ' Oh, shut up.' " NEXT IS… HINATA!" Naruto jumped to his feet as well. " It is going to be me, BELIEVE IT!" Hinata got a piece of paper, but didn't show any signs of changes. That is, on the outside.

" INO!" Ino jumped up and flounced to the front. ' I hope it is Sasuke- kun!' She picked a piece of paper and read it. She frowned, but then thought. ' Actually this is way better.' Unknown to her, someone was watching her, frowning when she was frowning. ' So, she didn't get him?' but thought again when she smiled mischievously. ' What in the world?'

Later On…

The four girls were in a huddle, away from the guys. " So, do you guys know what to do?" " Y-yes." " Man, that is so cool!" " The guys won't suspect a thing!" " Ok. Let's go to the mall…"

Day 2:

Tenten watched as Neji opened his locker. She had placed her gift before he came to school, which meant she had to get here pretty early, since Neji comes at 8:00 am, when school starts at 9:00 am. ' Hmmm, I wonder if he will like it.' She thought before continuing to spy. Unknown to her, Neji knew she was there. He saw the gift and thought. ' Hehe, I know it's you Tenten… nice gift, I like it.' He turned around unexpectantly. Tenten tried to hide, and thought she managed to look away just in time. ' Whew… that was close!'

Meanwhile with Sakura… like Tenten, she didn't know that Sasuke already sensed her. She watched as he opened her gift and smirked. ' Oh, like usual, he is smirking.' **Yah! That is why he is sooo cool!** ' Uh hu, sure…' Sakura saw Sasuke smirk even wider and thought in panic. ' Oh oh! I hope he didn't see me!' With that, she quickly ran away, unknowing Sasuke stared after her…

" Did you guys do it?" Tenten asked Sakura, Ino, and Hinata at lunch. All three girls nodded. " Ok, good… Time for the next set of gifts…" she smirked.

Day 3:

' Hmm I wonder what Tenten gave me today? I think she did put a present…' Sure enough, when he opened his locker, there was a wrapped package. He opened it and raised his eyebrows. ' Wow, she sure has creativity, and is pretty random…' He walked to class.

" Did you guys get what I got from yours, too?" Shikamaru asked Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, showing what he meant. The three of them nodded. " So, what do you think they'll give us next?"

Across the cafeteria, the four girls watched them. " I think they k-know it's us-s." Hinata stuttered out. " Aww man!" Ino cried out. " Just when this was getting interesting!" Sakura nodded. " Yah, bummer!" **Shoot! And I wanted to surprise OUR Sasuke! **Tenten shook her head. " Look, you guys, maybe it is not over yet. Naruto is so dumb he might not even know it was Hinata. And besides, we haven't given all our gifts… all of them so far were pretty nice, but this next one is going to be good, and literally good. Hehe"

Day 4:

Sasuke stared as he shook the bottle. ' What are those girls thinking, of giving me THIS? I have almost no use for it. Oh well…' He walked over to Naruto. " Did you get it, too?" Naruto nodded. " Yep, totally the same." Shikamaru and Neji joined them. " What do you think they are planning?"

Day 5: Last day of gifts

" Huh?" ' Ok, that is way out of the blue.' Naruto thought as he inspected the round object. ' Oh well, whatever.' Better get to class…

" OK EVERYONE, TIME TO GUESS WHO YOUR SPECIAL PERSON WAS. First up… NEJI!" Neji smirked. " Tenten." She blushed. " OK! SASUKE!" He smirked as well. " Sakura." She giggled. " SHIKAMARU!" He yawned. " Uh… Ino." Ino smiled. " NARUTO!" He shook his head. " No clue…" Everyone just fainted. He looked around, " Huh?"

The guys went to their respective lockers and opened it. Sitting in their lockers were the following, a kunai, a rose, an instant pack of ramen, and a cherry blossom. They smirked. Those girls… they each thought, and took out a letter reading…

' Congratulations! You have gotten the four beautiful seniors pack, one word: Love

Day 2: Locket

Day 3: Ovaltine( a chocolatey hot drink)

Day 4: Vitamin C

Day 5: Eight- ball

And then there are the set of gifts to remember us by. Tenten is kunai, Ino is rose and Sakura is cherry blossom. Hinata just picked ramen, because Naruto likes it!

Can't wait until White day!

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.'

Naruto stared in shock. " I NEVER KNEW IT WAS HINATA!"

Well, that's it for Valentine's Day! Next occasion is March 14, white day! Please review!

Also, if you have any ideas, please post!

Ja ne,

RCarmanC

Next chapter preview: The girls stared at the boys. ' What do you think they are planning'


	4. White Day

Hi! Thankyou for all the reviews! Umm… I'm confused now, is White day when guys give girls gift, or the other way around? Oh whatever, if you know, please tell me, but since I already put Valentine's day as when girls give guys gift, White day is going to be the opposite. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any occasions…

" Speaking"

' thinking'

" YELLING"

**inner self**

_flashback_

White Day

" LISTEN UP MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" bellowed Gai( A/N: oh yah, it is always going to be Gai at the beginning of each holiday, unless I say so otherwise, because you know, youth and all that) " TODAY WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE WHITE DAY!" he paused. " THE GOOD THING IS, YOU ALL WILL BE CELEBRATING WITH ANOTHER OF THE OPPOSITE SEX." Everyone stares at Neji and Sasuke. " BAD THING' YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO MISS SCHOOL." Pause… then, " WHOO- HOO! NO SCHOOL!!" The class starts cheering and clapping, while…

" Lee!"

" Gai- sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai sens-…"

SMACK. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes. " Let's get going, what are we going to be doing?" Gai jumped to his feet. " EXCELLENT QUESTION! You are all, by all, I mean the guys, are going to pick a piece of paper out of this box!" Takes out a random box again. " Whoever's name you get, you will have to spend the day with her at… KONOHA NATIONAL PARK!!!" Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata squealed. Then, they heard Neji and Sasuke chuckled. OO. The girls stared at the boys. ' What do you think they are planning?'…

" OK!" continued Gai. " First to choose is… NEJI!" Neji walked coolly to the box and used byakugan. He then picked up a piece of paper.( So obvious isn't it) " Tenten." He stated. Tenten mock glared him and stood next to him, whereas the other girls are glared with real hatred at Tenten. " SASUKE!" Sasuke, similar stance to Neji, walked up to the box. " Sharingan." He smirked. " Sakura." She blushed and walked next to him, blushing even more as he slid his arm around her waist. " NOOOO!" Lee wailed. " I WANTED TO BE WITH SAKURA!" Gai patted his shoulder. " It's okay, Lee, you still have a lot of youth left." " NARUTO!" Naruto walked up to him. " Hey, fuzzy-eyebrow- sensei, can I just take Hinata?" Gai nodded. " A lot of youth to ask directly, go ahead!" Naruto nodded excitedly and crushed Hinata in a hug, causing her to become a reincarnation of a tomato. " SHIKAMARU!" " Geez, how troublesome." He walked slowly up to the box and picked a name. ' I hope it is me…' Ino thought. ' I just think I may be over Sasuke, is all… besides, he has Sakura…' " Ino." She squealed and jumped with joy. Shikamaru just stared at her. ' I thought she wanted to be with Sasuke…'

Just before they had to get on to the bus, Neji walked up to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. " So, what should we give them?" Sasuke thought about it for a minute. " I think we should give them the gift of remembrance as well…" They all nodded… " Eh? What does that mean?" SMACK. " dobe."

Gai walked to the front of the bus. " Since we have so many people in this bus, I will assign seats:

Neji, Tenten

Sasuke, Sakura

Hinata, Naruto

Shikamaru, Ino

Blah blah blah…

The bus started moving as soon as everyone sat down. Tenten turned to Neji, " What do you want to do when we get there?" Neji thought about it. " Nothing much, actually. What do you want to do?" Tenten answered right away, with a grin on her face. " I want to go on all the rides and play all the games!" Neji smirked. " Did you bring money?" Tenten stared at his surprised, then sighed. " I'm guessing no." she nodded. " I'm joking, did you expect to pay for yourself? I'll pay." Tenten shook her head, " No way!" Neji glared. " I'm say I WILL pay, besides, I'm rich and you're…" Oops. Wrong move there, Neji! With that, Tenten glared with hurt and hatred and turned away from him, then talked to Ino. Neji mentally slapped himself. ' Nice going, Neji.'

Sasuke watched as Tenten turned away from Neji, angrily. He thought. ' Nice going, Hyuuga.' And then turned to Sakura. She had been surprisingly quite, for she was fast asleep. Sasuke smirked, but saw she was in quite an uncomfortable position. His smirk widened as he positioned her, with her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her waist once more. She didn't wake up from the movement, so Sasuke also allowed himself to go in a light slumber…

Ino nudged Tenten. " Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Tenten nodded. " Yah, Saukra is like a ray of light in his life. She is happy, outgoing and fun to be around with. Sasuke is cold, silent and quite mean to some people." Ino smirked at her. " And another cute couple, one is always smiling, and jumpy, the other one is calm and hardly ever smiles." Tenten eyed Ino. " What are you trying to say?" Ino smiled. " Just telling the truth." Tenten smiled back, a little too innocently, " So, when are you two going to be announced as a couple?" Ino blushed. " Shh! Shika is sleeping." Tenten laughed. " Shika? Ino, I'm sure he likes you, if you had just confessed." Ino shushed her again. " He will wake up, and I will tell him eventually that I like him." Unfortunately for her, he was definitely NOT sleeping…

Tenten and Neji walked quietly away from the other groups, they had finally reached they destination. " Tenten." No answer. " Tenten." Still no answer. Neji finally had enough of the silent treatment. He grabbed Tenten. " WHAT?" she hissed. " Sorry." She was shocked. " What?" Neji had never said sorry to her before. He scowled. " I'm not repeating it." She rolled her eyes. ' Typical Neji' she thought before grabbing on to his arm and dragging him around. " You're really paying, right?" she glanced cutely at him, which caused him to laugh, surprising her even more. He nodded. " Yeah, yeah." Tenten smiled as she hugged him. ' Wow, so many surprises today' she thought as she felt him hug her back. Now first of all, Neji was not one to show public affection, but he felt he enjoyed that moment…

Sasuke and Sakura were spying on them. Wait, let me rephrase that, Sasuke was spying on them. Joking, Sasuke was leaning on a tree while Sakura was watching Tenten and Neji hug. " Aww! How cute! They are a cute couple aren't they, Sasuke?" " Hn." Sakura sighed, and turned to him. " Well, what do you want to do?" He opened an eye( they were closed before) " It doesn't matter." Sakura sighed again. " Fine." Suddenly, Sasuke could smell… tomatoes. Without warning, he seized Sakura and carried her bridal style toward the smell. Sakura screamed as he did that. Oh yes, Sasuke was hungry for… fried green tomatoes. Sakura stared at the frying tomatoes, and stared at Sasuke. She tilted her head. " You wanted… fried GREEN tomatoes?" Now, it must have been the green tomatoes, for Sasuke suddenly went up to Sakura and SMACK on the lips. Sakura allowed him to kiss her, so he went deeper. They were so into it, that the chef was rolling his eyes and said. " Geez, teenagers these days…" And other people were making a lot of commotion. Some were staring, some were whistling and some were telling them to go get a room. A minute later, Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss for air. Sakura stared at the people staring at them. **YAY! Sasuke kissed us! **' Yah, but I wonder what all these people are staring at…'

" Hey, Shikamaru! Wait up!" Ino was trying to catch up to her ' project partner'. He stopped and rolled his eyes. " Troublesome woman." Ino glared and stalked off. Shikamaru shook his head and followed. They walked to the zoo part of the Park. On the way, they saw a pen full of pigs. Ino scrunched her nose. " EEW, look at all these pigs!" Shikamaru stared at her. " You don't like pigs?" She shook her head violently. " Doesn't your name mean pig?" Ino glared at him. " ARE YOU SAYING I'M A PIG?" Shikamaru sighed. " No, I'm saying it is kind of ironic, but besides, I like pigs." Ino looked at him. " You do?" He nodded. " Sure. I think they are cute." He leaned closer. " ALL of them, of EVERY kind." Ino blushed a deep shade of red. Time seemed to go really slow for them…

Of course, Naruto dragged Hinata to the ramen stand as soon as possible. Hinata blushed at his touch, but remembered they were already a couple. But that doesn't mean she still wasn't nervous around him. " OOOHHH! RAMEN!" Naruto squealed like a child, and Hinata couldn't help but thought it was kind of cute. " TWO BOWLS OF PORK RAMEN PLEASE!" he dragged Hinata to table. Hinata smiled at him. " You like ramen a lot, don't you?" Naruto nodded ecstatically. " That is one of the two things I love." Hinata felt like her heart skipped a beat. " W- what is the other o-one?" Naruto just smiled and slurped his ramen…

The day went by so quickly for Tenten. She had the greatest time with Neji. She had played all the weapon games possible and won a lot of things. She wanted the prize kunai that could be trade in for 25 stuff animals, and she only had 23. But she didn't want to waste Neji's money, it was already nice enough of him to pay for… let's see… EVERYTHING. Neji turned to her. " You're acting awfully quiet, anything wrong?" She smiled. " No, just tired." " Oh I see, well, it's time to go anyways, let's go meet up with the others."

Sakura had just as much fun as Tenten. Although Sasuke didn't like to talk much, he did like the games. Especially the Ferris wheel, too. Because the ride went so slow, and he was still high on green tomatoes, they spent most of the ride making out. " Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted to show he was listening. " Let's get going." " Aa." They walked until they saw a street artist. Sasuke stopped. " Sasuke?" Sakura looked questioningly back at him. " You go on." He told her. " I'll catch up." With that, he started to talk to the artist, taking his cell out. ' Weird.' Sakura thought. **Yeah, what is up with that. I think Sasuke had too many tomatoes. **For once, Sakura agreed with her inner self.

Meanwhile, Ino was still looking at the sloth with Shikamaru. " What is so good with that thing?" Shikamaru wanted to know. " He doesn't move, and it looks like he is having the boringest time. Totally lazy." Ino smiled at that. " I don't know, I think sloths are really cute. Especially the lazy part." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. " The lazy part…?" Ino nodded, and kissed him on the cheek, which made Shikamaru totally red. He swear he heard the sloth make a noice, kind of like a laugh…

Naruto and Hinata was the last pair to make it back to the group. Naruto couldn't help it, he was so hungry then! And it had been fun with Hinata. Well, sort of think of Lady and the tramp for a second…

_" Hinata, are you going to eat all of that?" Naruto looked hopefully at her. Hinata lughed. " Go ahead." He grinned and reached for the chopsticks, but Hinata stopped him. " Wait." Naruto looked strangely at Hinata. He then blushed a deep shade of red as Hinata gave him ramen from her own pair of chopsticks. " Say ahh." She ordered softly. Naruto did as told. Then it came to where one thing led to another, and they started to eat the same strand of ramen like the spaghetti part in Lady and the Tramp, but as soon as they touched lips, they didn't pull away. They started a make- out session. All the customers looked more interested in Naruto and Hinata then there own ramen. Soon, everyone was having a make- out session…_

Sakura, Ino and Tenten laughed as Hinata told them this, red- faced. They were, unfortunately, at school again, the day after White Day. Tenten asked, " So, did the guys give you anything?" They shook there heads no, but they all thought. ' Maybe it's in our lockers…' and they rushed to the lockers, unknowingly, that someone was watching each of them. All four opened their lockers at the same time, and each saw something different, but with the same letter:

' Here is the gift from one of the hottest, most popular seniors. ( they rolled there eyes at this). This is a gift from the heart to remember us by. Please cherish it.

From,

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto or Shikamaru.'

All four guys smirked as they saw their girlfriend squeal over the gifts. Tenten got the kunai she wanted, but couldn't have. She saw Neji hiding and snuck up to him, but got surprised when he turned around suddenly and kissed her right on the lips.

Sakura got a painting of the picture where someone took it on Sasuke's cell while they were kissing. **So that was he was doing…** Sasuke walked up to her and hugged her.

Hinata laughed when she saw the packages of ramen and hugged Naruto as he came bounding over.

Ino smiled when she saw the stuffed sloth from the gift shop. Shikamaru walked over to her and she smiled. " I told you they were kind of cute." Holding up the sloth. He took out a stuffed pig, " Not as cute as pigs." He leaned towards her and they shared

a passionate kiss….

Well, what did you think of White Day? I thought it was a little bit descriptive, but I had to fit all the story plot in it. Please review and tell me what you think! Next occasion will be easter, because I'm going to skip St. Patrick's Day.

Till, next time,

Ja ne!

RCarmanC

Next chapter preview: " Uh.. Tenten, what are you doing, and what are you wearing?" " Why, I am the Easter bunny of course! Here is an egg." Neji stared at the egg… " But I don't like eggs…"


	5. Easter

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was super busy. Ok, that is enough talking, here is the next chapter! Oh yah, a special thanks in advance to the reviewers so far:

Link fangirl01

Merridaine

Baby's Breath

Sk8boarder11

Purplerox

If I get more reviewers, I will update the list every chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

" Speaking."

' thinking'

" YELLING."

**Inner self**

_Flashback/ notes_

Occasion 4: Easter

Now, we all know that Neji is the captain of the swim team, and unfortunately, so does his fangirls. As soon as he came out from the shower room to go to the pool, millions of fangirls came out from no where. " NEJI IS SOOO HOT!!!" Apparently, everyone loves to look at Neji's six pack. Neji sighed, and started running. Pretty soon, he bumped into something, or someone, fluffy. Neji looked up. " Uh.. Tenten, what are you doing, and what are you wearing?" " Why, I am the Easter bunny of course! Here is an egg." Neji stared at the egg… " But I don't like eggs…" Tenten pouted, " Juat take it!" Neji sighed for the eighth- hundred time. " Fine." He knew that Tenten loves to dress up for different occasions…. Sort of like last month…

_Lee and Neji stopped studying and looked at Tenten as she arrived. Lee had flames in his eyes. " YOSH! THAT IS THE WAY OF YOUTH, GOOD JOB, TENTEN!" he gave her a nice guy pose. Gai flashed a similar pose. Neji just stared. It was St.Patrick's Day._ ( Yes, that was why I skipped the occasion, so I would have a flashback) _" Tenten, what is with…" Tenten stared back, and gasped. " NEJI, YOU ARE NOT WEARING GREEN!" Neji was still staring. Lee and Gai gasped as well. " SHE IS RIGHT, HOW UNYOUTHFUL!" " So?- ow!" Tenten had pinched him. He glared at her. " What was that for?" She giggled. " Because you did not wear green, I get to pinch you." That gave the fangirls an idea. They all stared at Neji, waiting to pounce on him. Tenten noticed and glared at all the girls. " Here, you go, Neji! Wear it and no one will get to pinch you." It was a green pin, saying: IM THE YOUTHFULEST, YOUTHFULEST, MOST FUL OF YOUTH LEPRECHAUN. It was a tribute from Lee. Neji twitched, but thought. ' It is better than nothing…' He wore it and all the girls wailed. They had wanted to touch Neji so badly…_

Neji twitched as Tenten started jumping around and handing people eggs. ' Why is she my girlfriend again?' Tenten laughed and hugged him.

Hinata and Sakura giggled at Tenten's antics. They had on a similar oufit, and was waiting for their boyfriends. Pretty soon, Naruto and Sasuke walked by. Sakura giggled as Hinata and her jumped over to them. Naruto grinned when he saw Hinata. " Aww. Hinata, you look so cute!" Hinata blushed and held out an egg. " Hehe. Thanks Hinata. You make such a cute bunny." Hinata's blush deepened. Sasuke was staring at Sakura's costume the way Neji had been staring at Tenten's, but chose not to say anything. " Hn." **Aww. He doesn't think we're cute. That sucks!** ' Yah,' Sakura thought. She frowned, but quickly smiled when Sasuke looked at her. **Even NARUTO, who is super dense says Hinata is cute, why not OUR SASUKE? **Sakura couldn't have agreed more, but decided to ignore it. Then the bell rang for the start of school.

Gai looked around the class, and frowned. But then he did his nice- guy pose. " I see Tenten, Hinata and Sakura has dressed up as bunny rabbits, HOW YOUTHFUL!" Lee jumped up. " YES! HOW VERY YOUTHFUL!"

" LEE!"

" GAI SENSEI!"  
" LEE!"  
" GAI SENSEI!"  
" LE-."

" JUST SHUT UP!" a random person yelled. Gai cleared his throat. " Today, since it is easter, we would be doing something extra YOUTHFUL today." Lee stood up, " YOSH! I WILL COMPLETE IT OR I WILL RUN AN EXTRA 500 LAPS AFTER TRACK PRACTICE!" Gai flashed his teeth at him, PING! " That is the spirit, Lee! Good for you!" Lee's eyes watered. " Thankyou, Gai sensei!" " Your welcome, Lee!" Neji and Sasuke sighed. " Just continue." They both said together. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Gai cleared his throat once more. " Ok, today you would be… colouring your own youthful eggs!!!" he holds up pictures of eggs on graph paper. " And I don't just have eggs, I have chickens, rabbits, flowers, letters…" Tenten tuned him out after that. She turned to Ino, Sakura and Hinata. " Is he actually serious?" Ino shook her head. " I hope not. That would be a waste of time." Shikamaru agreed. " How troublesome…"

At lunch, Tenten, and Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Naruto were sitting with them. Tenten looked at Sakura, " Where's Ino and Hinata?" Sakura sighed. " The drama team meeting. Since they took the drama room, the choral group can't have a meeting, and Hinata's at the dance room, for another meeting." Tenten nodded her head. " I see." Sakura turned to her, " Don't you have any meetings?" Tenten shook her head. " No, Sasuke's team have practice, so us girls don't have a meeting." Sakura smiled. " Who do you think is better at basketball, you or Sasuke?" Tenten thought for a moment. " I'm not sure…" Lee jumped in to their conversation. " I bet our beautiful flower is better than the Uchiha." Kiba jumped into it as well. " No offence, but they guys are always better." Naruto butted in, " No way! Tenten, you can totally beat that bastard!" Tenten smiled at this, but frowned when Chouji said, " I'm with Kiba on this." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. " How troublesome…" Sakura nodded. " The only way to figure this out…. Is to have a challenge! Let's go ask Sasuke!"

Sasuke had agreed, because Sakura used her famous puppy dog eyes, and it was appointed after school. News got around and a lot of people came to see who would win, the captain of the girl's team, or the captain of the boy's team. Of course, many girls sided with with Sasuke, but many guys sided with Tenten, including Neji. " What are you doing, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded. " You think I can't beat your girlfriend.?" Neji shook his head. " She can beat me, Uchiha, you would have a tough match." Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. ' Neji got beaten, by HER?' Neji was the best, after Sasuke, and he could still rival him. Even his own girlfriend wasn't on his side, she chose not to choose sides, and just decided to be an anonymous cheerleader. Ino wasn't going to be one, though. " GO, SASUKE-KUN!!!" Tenten glared at her. " Some friend you are!" Ino grinned sheepishly. The referee, otherwise known as Lee, walked to the middle. " Both players ready?" Tenten and Sasuke nodded. " Then begin!" he threw the ball in the air. Sasuke was taller, but Tenten jumped higher, so she got the ball first. Sakura and Ino then started their cheerleading routine…

The game was only suppose to last for about 30 min, because it was only two people, but it went on for about an hour. Both were still at 0- 0. Lee decided it was then they should have set on overtime for 5 min. Tenten had the ball at the moment. ' Boy, Sasuke is pretty good.' She thought. Sasuke thought. ' Not bad… for a girl.' He smirked. Tenten saw that smirk and got mad. ' He probably thinks he's better than me! Well, I'll show him!'

There was 10 more seconds… Tenten shot the ball…

And it went in.

Everyone cheered for Tenten. Some of Sasuke's fangirls cried that their beloved Sasuke was beaten. Naruto jumped up. " HAHA! Bastard finally got beaten! IN YOURS!" Sasuke glared at him, but glared even harder when Sakura went up to Lee's microphone and shouted. " WE HAVE OUR WINNER! TENTEN WON! WHOOO!" She stopped when she saw Sasuke leaving. She chased after her boyfriend.

" Sasuke!" Sasuke heard someone come after him, but didn't stop, for he knew who it was. " Sasuke, stop!" He finally turned around and glared at Sakura. She flinched under the gaze, but said softly, " It was only a simple match, it doesn't mean anything…" Sasuke scowled harder at her, eyes filled with hatred. " You were the one who set up the game!" Sakura flinched harder. " You wanted me to lose!" Tears were starting to form. " Are you happy that I lost?" She finally had enough. " NO!" she sniffed. " I just wanted to see… who would win." Sasuke activated Sharingan. " WELL, WE OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHO IS BETTER NOW." Sakura burst out crying as Sasuke walked away, leaving her standing alone….

Well, here's the chapter, please review! I don't know what occasions I should do next, maybe a side story of Sakura's Birthday, because I accidently skipped that.

Please review!

RCarmanC


	6. Side Story: Sakura's birthday

Hey! I'm back, thankyou for the new reviews:

Purplerox

Baby's breath

Cunning Angel

Link Fangirl01

Anyways, this chapter is not actually an occasion. It is a side story for Sakura's birthday. Well, actually, I guess it's an occasion, but just not the international ones. Oh, and remember, this is BEFORE easter, so Sakura and Sasuke are still together. Anyways, enough talking and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

( I don't remember if I did a legend or not last chapter…)

" speaking"

' Thinking'

" YELLING"

**inner self**

_flashback/notes_

Side story: Sakura's Birthday: March 28

' Hmm' thought Sakura as she walked to school. ' I wonder if anyone remembers it is my birthday…' **THEY BETTER REMEMBER! ** ' Oh, shut up. I'm sure some of my friends remember.' **Just like Sasuke!** Sakura giggled, and ignored her inner self the rest of the way.

As soon as she walked into the school, her mob of boyfriends huddled around her, throwing flowers and teddy bears. Lee was part of the group. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR SAKURA BLOSSOM!!!" Then, he got muffled and got stepped on. The rest of the mob shouted. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA AND PLEASE MARRY ME!!!" **Well, I'm sure if no one knew before, they know now.** ' Totally.' Agreed Sakura, while running away from her mob of guy fans. Soon, she collided with the grade 10 ice cube, also known as her boyfriend. With one glare from him, the fans all ran away in fear. Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke. " Thanks. I really needed the help." " Hn, Let's go."

When they walked into the classroom, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!" Everyone screamed out loud, except for Naruto and Kiba, who were fighting and Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Tenten ran up to her. " You know, we should have a party after lunch!" Sakura smiled. " Sorry, I have cheerleading practice." Ino stood up. " It's okay, Sakura, you can take a break." Sakura frowned. " Then you would miss the party, Ino." Ino thought for a while, then she smiled. " it's okay, I have it all planned out." Sakura nodded. Tenten smiled. " Good. Let's see who to invite, I'll make a list."

_Sakura( duh)_

_Sasuke( another duh)_

_Tenten_

_Neji_

_Ino_

_Hinata_

_Naruto_

_Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_Kiba/ Akamaru_

_Shino_

Shino interrupted the list writing. " Sorry, I have family matters to discuss, I cannot attend." Sakura nodded knowingly. " It's okay." Tenten continued writing the list:

_Sakura's parents_

_Sasuke's family( Including Itachi)_

" Okay, done!" Tenten smiled happily. Sasuke just glared at the list. " Why Itachi?" Tenten answered, " Because he is your brother, and your family adores Sakura." Sasuke just turned around. " Hn." Lee came up to the group. " Huh? What is the list for? How come I'm not on it?" Everyone tried to think of an answer quickly. Good thing Sakura thought of one. " Oh, Lee. It is actually my birthday party list, and the reason you are not on it, is because… um… oh! I thought you would want to show me you like me by running 500 laps around the school, so you will be too busy to join… yah. **Nice answer, stupid, like he is THAT dense to take it. **Fortunately for her, he was. " YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! I WILL SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU!" With that he and Gai started running. Sasuke glared at both of them. Tenten turned to Hinata and Neji. " Does that mean we don't need to stay this class?" Both of them nodded. " SWEET! I'm going to get Sakura's present now, Neji, come with me?" Neji nodded and let Tenten drag him out of the room. Naruto turned to Hinata. " Hey, Hinata, let's go get Sakura a present, too!" Hinata blushed and followed Naruto out of the room. One by one, the students went out of the class. Ino had some business with the cheerleaders, Shikamaru was going to watch some clouds and Kiba and Shino went outside with their ' pets'.

So, the last ones there were Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura turned to Sasuke. " Well, what do you want to do, now that everyone is gone?" Sasuke just ignored her. **At least he could have said happy birthday… **' Yah.' Sighed Sakura. She then walked out the room, leaving Sasuke behind.

After school, a happy Sakura and a usual quiet Sasuke waited for their friends to come, under a cherry blossom tree. One by one their friends gathered up. Tenten took out a cake, that was pink with red roses all over. " Make a wish, Sakura!" Sakura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then she blew out the candle. Everone cheered. Kiba went up to a microphone. " Today, for the celebration, I will sort of be the MC." Everyone cheered again. Kiba continued. " First up, is a performance done by the cheerleaders!" They cheerleaders gathered up, with Ino in the middle, and they did a new performance, that Sakura had never seen. She applauded. " WOW! Guys, that was totally awesome." Ino winked and stuck her tongue out at her. " I told you I got everything handled." Sakura giggled. " Now I can trust you more, Ino." " HEY!" Kiba cleared his throat. " Anyways, next is the dance performance, led by the beautiful Hinata!" Hinata blushed and Naruto glared at Kiba. Hinata went up to the mic. " The foll-lowig number is-s to the s-song, everytime we touch, by cascada. Sakura's eyes filled with awe and excitement. " Aww. Thanks Hinata, I love Cascada!" Hinata's eyes twinkled. " It's karaoke version, so you g-get to sing while w-we dance." Sakura ran up to the mic. " Okay!"

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'cuz everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

& everytime we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel this static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life."

The dance group, lead by Hinata did a cannon of pirouettes at that moment, along with russians( A/N: Just so you know, I am a dancer for 10 years, but I just forgot how to spell some of the stuff)

"Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall"

Sasuke watched as his girlfriend sang. ' Hn. She does have a good voice…'

''Cuz every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear i can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

need you by my side

'Cuz every time we touch,

I feel this static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go,

want you in my life."

Now they moved on to gymnastics stuff, cartwheels, bridges and many of the dancers then flounced off, leaving Hinata to do a solo.

"'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side."

The dance team all went back together and posed on the final note.

Everyone applauded as Sakura finished, for her and the dance group. " Okay," announced Kiba. " Time to open PRESENTS!" Sakura got excited, and unfortunately, so did her inner. **YAY PRESENTS!!! I bet Sasuke gave us something good! **' God, will you just shut up? **NOOO NEVER!! **Their inner fight got interrupted by Kiba, who will call up the people, so they can hand the presents to her one by one. " First up, is Sakura's parents!" Everyone applauded as Sakura's dad walked up to her. He set some dangling keys in front of her and she gasped. " Starting now, I will teach you how to drive, to get ready for…" her mom signalled everyone to yell. " A NEW CAR!!" Sakura cried and ran to her parents for a hug. Kiba said in the mic. " Aww. A sad, happy, family moment… now moving on! Next is… Sasuke's parents!"

And it went on and on. Sasuke's parents gave her traditional Uchiha robes. Itachi winked at her and said. " Now we know what THAT means." Sasuke and Sakura must have blushed harder than Hinata could ever! Hinata and Neji gave her a cat, which she squealed over and named ' Sasuke' which made Sasuke himself grimaced. The list goes on and on. As the guests left, Sakura thought it was one of the best birthday party that she had ever attended, and lucky thing, it was for her! **But Sasuke didn't give us a present, yet. **' oh yah,' thought Sakura. But then Sasuke came up to her. " Come walk with me." So Sakura followed.

" Sasuke, what are we- mph." Sasuke did something unSasuke, and kissed her right on the lips. He took out a ring, and kneeled before her. " Sakura Haruno, once we graduate grade 12, will you marry me?" Sakura looked at him, and truly saw the love in his eyes. She burst out crying and said. " Yes!" Sasuke smiled and hugged her. " Oh yah," he said, after they kissed. " Happy birthday."

Well, how was that? I know that was slight unexpected and quick, but it's 12 am in the morning, what do you expect? Please review!

Next chapter preview: ( Neji's Birthday: July: 3)

" That's it." " Hmm?" " We. Are. Over." " Wha?" she ran away from him, heart- broken, though had a feeling they would be back together. He watched as she ran away, breaking his heart. " I will get you back…"

LOL. OKAY, WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHO SAYS THAT, FIRST. I WILL DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO THEM AND THEY CAN MAKE THE STORY GO HOWEVER THE WANT! ( when I say however, not porn or perv of any kind, and it has to go with the story) This should be fairly easy…


	7. Neji's Birthday

Ok, I'm back already! This chapter's plot is basically from kimi13( lets give a round of applause) This is also dedicated for her. Here are the new list of reviewers:

Baby's breath

Kimi13

Link Fangirl01

Cunning Angel

Aubrey1477

Anyways, on with the story! And please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Speaking"

' thinking'

" YELLING"

**inner self**

_flashback, notes_

Occasion 6- Neji's birthday- July 3

" Happy Birthday, Neji!" Tenten grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. " Hn." Tenten was used to that, but she almost freaked out when he smiled. Tenten whispered. " You look good when you smile." And then she smiled when he blushed. His blush just got deeper when she gave him a small kiss. They were currently in the park, happy that it was summer already. " Hey, Neji?" Neji turned to her. " We should have a party for you, you know, as a sweet sixteen." " Hn." " I take that as a yes, then. Okay let's go make some invitations!" They walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

A little while later, Neji and Tenten sat in Neji's big room and went on to the computer. " Okay." Tenten said as she typed. " Who do you want to invite?" " Hn. Sasuke, Hinata, you…" Tenten had to quickly type to get all the names…

_Sakura_

_Lee_

_Naruto_

_Shikamaru_

_Ino_

" That's it." Tenten raised her eyebrows. " Really?" he nodded. She smiled. " Okay. Let's hand them out." Neji nodded. Tenten thought about something. " Hey, is Sasuke still mad at Sakura?" Neji shrugged. " He doesn't say much about that." Tenten smiled sadly. " Poor Sakura…"

( In the ramen stand, Sakura sneezed) " Achoo!" Hinata and Naruto looked at her. " Ar-re you ok-kay, Sakura-a?" Hinata asked. She nodded and continued eating. Naruto slurped up his noodles and asked. " Is that bastard still mad at you?" Sakura sighed, I don't know, he hasn't spoken to me, other than in projects, since Easter." Naruto got wide- eyed. " You mean he hasn't spoken to you since school ended?" Sakura nodded. " Well, it has only been 3 days since it has ended…" Naruto stood up. " Still! That bastard should apologize!"

( somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke sneezed)

Sakura smiled. " Yah, too bad he doesn't think that." She frowned. " Besides, it is all my fault that he's mad at me.." Hinata smiled. " It's ok-kay, Sakura." Sakura smiled back. " Thanks, Hinata, and Naruto." She continued slurping her noodles.

" HEY, HINATA, SAKURA, NARUTO!" Sakura looked up from her noodles. Tenten was waving and coming towards them. Sakura waved. " Hey Tenten, Neji." Neji nodded. Tenten smiled and gave them each an invitation. Naruto eyed it. " What is it?" Hinata answered. " It is an invite to brother's party." ( A/N: yah in the show, she says Brother, so I will use that, too.) Sakura smiled. " Cool! I'm so coming!" **Yeah! Let's hope Sasuke's there! **' Be quiet, he's mad at me.' **Not if he will get jealous when we flirt with Lee… **' What ARE you thinking?' **Shh! I will tell you la- **Again, Sakura and her inner got interrupted. " Well, see you guys later, we have to hand out the rest of the invitations!" Tenten walked out with Neji, with his hands snaked around her waist. Sakura looked as they went and said more to herself than anyone. " They look so cute together…" Hinata nodded. " She makes Brother happy, and I know he loves her." Sakura sighed.

" Hey, Neji?" Tenten said as they continued their way. " Do you think we can get Sasuke and Sakura together?" " Hn." Tenten sighed. " That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes. Pulling on Neji's hand, she said. " Come on, let's go!" Neji sighed as his girlfriend continued to drag him along the road.

( skip to Neji's party)

Tenten eyed everyone. " I guess that's everyone." Neji nodded. " Kind of quiet, don't you think?" again, Neji nodded. Sitting on the couch were Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto and Kiba were lying on the floor. Hinata was sitting in a chair. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting opposite corners from each other. Nobody was saying anything. Even Lee was quiet. Tenten tried again. " So, how should we start, let's play… TRUTH OR DARE!" nobody says anything, but moves into the circle. Tenten sighed, but got a bottle. She handed it to Neji. " Birthday boy gets to go first." Neji spun the bottle. " Tenten, truth or dare?" Tenten smirked. " Dare." Neji thought for a while. He then whispered in Tenten's ears. She glared at him, and disappeared into her room. A while later, she comes out and everyone gasps. Tenten came out with her hair down and in a sundress. She laughs as Neji falls to the floor, everyone eyeing him in surprise. " Poor Neji, he has never seen me in these kind of clothes, he can't handle it…" Everyone laughs at Neji, finally breaking the tension.

" Next." Tenten said as she spun the bottle. " Sasuke." " Hn." " Truth or Dare?" " Dare." Tenten smiled. " Okay, I dare you to sit next to Sakura for the whole game." He got up and switched spots with Kiba. But he still didn't talk to her. ' Damn.' Tenten thought. ' I have to try harder…' " Okay, you're turn Sasuke." Sasuke spun the bottle. " Sakura, Truth or Dare." Sakura whispered. " Dare." Sasuke smirked. " I dare you to tell us your best secret you think you have." Sakura breathed in and out. This was it. **Now don't make a fool of ourselves.** Sakura said. " I'm going out with Lee." Everyone was stunned, even Sasuke, but he didn't show it. He glared at Lee, who didn't seem unfazed by the situation. Sakura grabbed the bottle. She hoped she gets the right person. " Lee, Truth or Dare?" Lee smiled. PING! " The youthful one picks Dare!" Sakura smiled back. " I dare you to kiss m-." Tenten stopped her in time. " OKAY! I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH! NEXT GAME!" Sakura sighed. Sasuke, no one may know, but sighed a relief breathe. He continued to glare at Lee.

" Okay." Tenten said as she introduced the next game. " Next is two minutes in the closet." Neji cut in. " But we are going to use the bathroom." Tenten nodded. " Right. Now, I am going to give each person a number, girls evens and males odd. From 1 to 11." She handed out the numbers. " Now." She continued. " Since Sakura had to go last, she gets first turn now." Sakura chose seven. Lee jumped up. " That is me! The handsome green beast of Konoha!" he and Sakura entered the bathroom. A minute later both came out, Lee's hair messy and Sakura's cheeks blushed with red. There was an awkward silence. " Right… Okay, Neji, you're turn!" He smirked. " two." He said, knowing it was Tenten's number. Tenten blushed and went in. A minute later, Tenten tried opening the door, but couldn't. " Neji." She tried not to panic. " I think they locked us out." From the outside, they could hear laughing. Neji sighed. " Oh, bummer…" Tenten glared. " Hey, I don't want to be stuck with you anymore than you want to be stuck with me!" Neji glared back. " Hey, I didn't say that!" Tenten raised her voice a little bit higher. " Well you meant that! You think you're always better than everyone else." Neji stared. " No, only you." Tenten glared harder. " Why you!" she slapped Neji and gasped. Neji just stared at nothing now. It took a minute to sunk in. " Weakling, don't slap me!" Tenten started crying. Neji eyes softened. " Tenten, I'm sorry." He tried to hug her, but she slapped his hand away. " Don't touch me!" Neji tried again. He kissed her lips and could feel her try to get away, but he has her trapped. Finally she stopped, but the moment was broken when the door was opened. Kiba laughed. " Time's up, guys."

" Right," Tenten got out. " Let's open presents now." She walked away, not looking at anyone.

" Neji?" Tenten whispered as she walked towards the boy. " Can we have a moment to talk?" Neji followed her. " What is it?" She tensed up. " Well, I had asked Hiashi to give me a sort of vacation, and I'm going away until school starts because I feel pressurized, so… that's it." " Hmm?" Tenten stared at him. " Let's break up." " Wha?" "We are over." With that she walked back to her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that is Neji's birthday chapter! What did you think? I kind of changed the preview a bit. Cuz yah, it didn't fit into the story. Don't worry, Neji and Tenten will be back together, but Sasuke and Sakura… GASP Lee is going out with Sakura! I know I haven't put a lot of Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, but they will come soon! Please review!


	8. AN: and preview: IMPORTANT

Ok, some of you got confused. Lee and Sakura DID NOT kiss. Tenten interrupted before the dare was made. Also, I know the breakup was sort of sudden, but not really. I just had to add some conflict and yah, so there are actually some action going on. Here is the next preview:

Sasuke's birthday- July 23

Sasuke looked at me. " Sorry." I was shocked. The Uchiha Sasuke does. Not.say.sorry. " So.." he said. " Are you actually going out with Lee?"


	9. Sasuke' Birthday KIDS?

Ok! I know a few of you are hating me for breaking Neji and Tenten up. But they're not going to be apart forever, I PROMISE!!! Lol. Thanks for the reviews( even if a few weren't that nice):

Philosophergirl

Baby's breath

WeHoldTheseTruths

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul

A Broken Cherry Blossom

cutiepug66

Please keep reviewing! Oh, this chapter is Sakura's POV and it is Sasuke's birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Speaking."

' Thinking'

" YELLING"

**inner self**

_flashback/notes_

Occasion 7- Sasuke's Birthday: July 23

' Hmmm. What to do, what to do?' I thought as I walked around the kitchen. I had no places to go, no people to see. **I know! Let's go to the mall! **' Not a bad idea.' As I checked the calendar. July 23. ' Sasuke's birthday…' I shook the thought out of my head and headed out the door. ' Mall would be nice.'

But even as I was walking around I couldn't shake the thought out of my head. ' It would be nice to get him something…' **Let's get him something that shows our love for him! **' No…' I ignored the comments from my inner as I walked to the weapons store. I flinched as I saw the birthday boy himself. He saw me. Oh God. I managed to greet him. " H- hi Sasuke." He just grunted, but looked a lot friendlier. I started to say something again. " Well, what are you.." That's when I saw my million fanboys. They all screamed. " WE LOVE YOU SAKURA!" I quickly bid Sasuke good bye and ran for my life. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and hid me. I saw the group of fanboys leave and I sighed in relief. I turned around and saw Sasuke. I blushed. " Hehe. Thanks, Sasuke." He grunted again. I looked at the clock. Lunch time. I looked at Sasuke again. " Want to have lunch with me?" he didn't say anything, just walked ahead. I stared, confused. ' Should I take that as a 'no'?' He turned back and said the first words to me. " Are you coming?" I nodded and caught up to him.

As we were eating pizza, he did the most surprising, or more as said the most surprising thing. Sasuke looked at me. " Sorry." I was shocked. The Uchiha Sasuke. Does. Not. Say. Sorry. " So, are you actually going out with Lee?" I didn't answer, but I just stared. He started to scowl. " Are you going to answer me?" I pretend I didn't hear the question. " Did you just say sorry?" He scowled harder. " So what?" I smiled and started to have tears in my eyes. He looked shocked and somewhat, ashamed? I knew for sure it was shock when I suddenly hugged him. He smiled. I guess that means we're back together. **Yeah! Sasuke is ours again, that means stay away you million fangirls of his! **

He went back to the topic. " So… WERE you actually going out with Lee?" I decided to start joking. " Were? When did Lee and I break up?" he glared and answered. " Not in your life are you going out with him again. Not when you're with.." he smirked. " Me." I started laughing, really, I couldn't help it. And then I told him the whole story.

_After Tenten gave me the invitation, and after I left Hinata and Naruto, I started to think. ' Is Sasuke going to be there?' ' Will he talk to me?' That was when my inner started babbling. **Let's go find Lee! **' Find Lee?, why?' **Just listen to me! **I nodded and started going my way to find him. As usual he was with Gai and running around the school. He blew me kisses when I saw him, but I dodged it. **Go ask him. **' What? You want me to do… THAT? **YES! Finally you became smarter! **' Fine. But it better work…'_

Sasuke interrupted me. " What does this have to do with anything." I smiled. " Let me continue, you'll see."

_I looked at Lee in the eye and said. " I'm sorry, Lee. I won't ever be able to…" he winked at me. " The Uchiha is better, isn't he?" I tried to apologize. " I'm really sorry." He looked at me. " It's okay, Sakura. But please let me help you with one last thing. Anything." I smiled._

" And that is how he was not surprised when I told everyone we were going out." Sasuke just stared at me. Then, " I can't believe you did that to me!" ' Oh no, is he going to get mad at me, again?' He laughed. " And it worked, too." He then hugged me and I laughed with him, making all his fangirls crying and glaring at me. I don't care, I'm just happy me and Sasuke are together again….

" So," I said as I walked into Sasuke's room after greeting his family. " Let's plan a birthday party for you." He sighed. " Why?" I looked at him. " Because it's your sweet sixteen." He looked back at me. " So…?" I sighed and didn't bother to answer him. " So, who do you want to invite?" Suddenly his mom and Itachi came in, too." They grinned and Itachi went, " YES! LET' GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Weird family." His mom giggled. " Yes, and someone new is going to come in, soon!" she stared at me and Sasuke and I blushed. He yelled. " GET OUT OF MY ROOM, ALL OF YOU!" I started to go, too. But he quickly said. " Not you!" and grabbed me from behind, hugging me and not letting go. Itachi smirked. I rolled my eyes and thought. ' Must be all that tomatoes in the pizza.'

A little while later, after all the invitations were sent, I said to Sasuke. " What do you want to eat at the party?" He grinned. Yes, actually grinned. I sighed, " Let me guess, tomatoes?" he nodded. ' Jeez. What did the owner of that pizza stall give Sasuke. It seems to make him drunk!' When Sasuke left the kitchen, his mom( A/N: I do not know her name, if anyone does, please tell me. So until then, she will be called. ' Mom.' Hehe I know, so not original, but oh well.) told me. " If you are wondering why he is like this…" I nodded and she continued. " Well, it is because he is happy, REALLY happy." I stared. Not quite getting her. Seeing my expression she explained. " He has never been this happy before, so that is my only assumption." I nodded and smiled. Mom asked again. " He has proposed hasn't he?" I blushed and nodded. " And you agreed?" I blushed harder, but still nodded. Her smile widened. " How long till?" I told her after we graduate. It seems like her smiles are never ending. " YES! GRANDCHILDREN!" and winked. I blushed so hard that the next thing I saw, was black.

When I came to, I saw Sasuke sitting next to me, holding my hand. I was on his bed. When he saw me waking up, he smirked. I asked. " What time is it?" His smirk got bigger. " 9:00 pm." I gasped and sat up, but quickly laid back down due to light headiness. I can't believe I slept through his party! And worse yet, I didn't give him a gift. " Sorry." He looked surprise. " Hn?" " For skipping your party and not preparing a birthday gift." He almost laughed, or looked like he was about to. " I changed the date." I was confused. " Why?" he stared at me like I was crazy. " Because you weren't awake yet…" I held his hand tighter, " Thanks, Sasuke." He held my cheek. " Go to sleep now." He said softly. I looked around. " Where will you sleep?" he smirked again, and rolled in next to me. " With you." I blushed. **Yeah! Sasuke is sleeping next to us, or WITH us! WHOO! **' Not you again.' **Hehe.** I began to fall asleep and felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrapping around me. I slept without trouble.

The next morning, when I woke up, Sasuke was no where to be found. It was only 8:00 am. But I saw him when I walked into the kichen. " Morning." I greeted everyone, which was only mom and Sasuke. Mom grinned. " Morning." Then she looked apologetic. " Sorry about yesterday, Sakura. Didn't know you would have fainted." ' Neither did I.' I thought to myself. Sasuke smirked yet again. " It's okay," I told her. She stood up and told me. " Sit down, I'll get some breakfast." I sat down. Sasuke looked at me. " So, what did she tell you anyways?" I blushed, thinking of the memory. He looked amused. " Kids." I whispered. He stared. " What?" Then I shouted. " KIDS!" Mom popped her head through the door. " Really? I'm going to have some grandkids?" Sasuke and I screamed. " NO!" She mock frowned and stuck her head back. Sasuke was quiet for a minute, but spoke, " she really talked about kids?" I nodded. Through the silence, we heard Mom sing. " Grandchildren…" Sasuke got wide- eyed and fainted. I looked at him and sighed. " Umm. Mom? Sasuke fainted…" She ran through the doorway. She giggled. " Oh my! We are thinking about kids a lot, aren't we?" and then she called the doctor.

When Sasuke finally woke up, we were in the same position as last night, except this time I was holding his hand, and he was the one on the bed. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. So I cleared things up for him. " You fainted." He nodded and looked at me. " Is mom still thinking about kids?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehe sorry about that, if it was a little short. Well, Sasuke and Sakura are back together! Next chapter will be Tenten's birthday. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue!

Ja Ne!

RCarmanC

Next chapter preview: Tenten's Birthday. March 9

Tenten looked at Neji. " Neji?" " Hn.?" " I'm back…" " A.a" Then there was silence. " You want to be a couple again?"


	10. Tenten's Birthday Love?

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry, Tenten is going to go with Neji again:

SonicXJenny

Confuzzled239

Baby's breath

Bubbliangel

Merridaine

Purplerox

Thankyou so much! Please keep reviewing! And if you want requests… you can always tell me and I'll try my best! Oh yah, and thanks to my friend, Irene-chan( baby's breath) I know what Sasuke's mom is called. Mikoto. Thanks, Irene! So yah, everyone. If you haven't already, read her story! I think it's called fallin', right??? Hehe. Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, READ HER STORY, TOO! Oh yah, and I changed the preview a bit again….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" speaking."

' thinking'

" YELLING"

**inner self**

_flashback/ notes_

Occasion 8: Tenten's Birthday- March 9

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE- Tenten stopped her alarm clock from beeping any further. ' Great.' She thought. ' Another day of school…' It was already the third day of school, and Tenten was already tired of it. Her last year at Konoha Academy, grade 12. She was in the rookie 9's class still, along with Lee and Neji. ' Neji…' Speaking of which, she hasn't really talked to him since she came back. They had exchanged hellos, but they were formal ones. They still eat with the same group, but they don't talk nor look at eachother. ' Well, better get ready and going.'

She walked out the door the same time Neji walked out his door. " Good morning, Neji." He half- smiled. " Morning, happy birthday, I'll wait outside for you." That shocked Tenten, not the waiting outside part, but the happy birthday part. ' Oh yah, it's my birthday…' she smiled as she got near Neji. He looked confused. " What's wrong?" Tenten smiled got bigger, and said " nothing." She really confused Neji, especially when she grabbed hold of his hand and began to drag him, just like before. Tenten didn't know why she was doing, but since he didn't pull back, she continued.

When they got to school, Sakura and Ino greeted her a happy birthday. Hinata smiled and handed her a note…

_Meet us after school at Konoha park…_

Tenten wanted to ask about it, but the bell rang for class…

Tenten groaned as she walked out the front door. Finally it was the end of the day. Neji walked next to her. " Let's go." Tenten tilted her head. " Go?" He nodded. " To the park." She had almost forgot. ' Oh yah…' She asked him. " Did Hinata invite you to come?" Neji shook his head. " I asked her to ask you, in case I forgot." Tenten stared suspiciously at him. Hyuuga Neji never forgets, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and followed Neji.

When they got there, Tenten gasped. Everyone was there, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the rest of rookie 9. Even Lee was there! " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" everyone laughed at Tenten's shocked look, including Neji and Sasuke! Tenten turned to him. " You planned this, didn't you?" he shrugged and hugged her. Tenten blushed first, but hugged him back. They pulled apart when their ' audience' oohed and awwwed. Tenten blushed harder and Neji just looked the other way, but you can see a tiny hint of blush on his face, too.

Tenten felt really happy as she and her friends helped her celebrate her birthday, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that was building inside her. It was the same feeling when she first met Neji…

_A half- nervous Tenten walked through the doors of Konoha Academy. She knew no one here, and it was her grade nine year. As she got closer to the office, she could see a mob, mostly of girls in front of what they thought of a ' hero.' She got closer, and saw the famous Hyuuga Neji. She shrugged her shoulders and walked on. ' What's so great about him?' she thought to herself. Neji saw her, but couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't one of his fangirls. He started to follow her. His fangirls started wailing. " Wait, Neji, don't go!" instead of " I love you, Neji! Marry me!"_

_Tenten stopped when she heard a voice behind her. " Hey." She turned around and saw the Hyuuga Neji. " what?" she asked. He shook his head. " Why aren't you one of my fangirls?" That got Tenten angry. " Why should I be?" " Hn. What's your name?" She cooled down. " Tenten." A shocked look past Neji. His eyes filled with… guilt? Sadness? But Tenten did not know why. All of a sudden, there seemed to be an earthquake! Then Tenten saw the mob, it was Neji's fangirls! Without warning, Neji grabbed Tenten and ran. Tenten blushed at the contact, but somehow felt safe, almost like… love maybe?_

She smiled at that memory, but sadness past through her when she felt that feeling another time, in fact, just on the same day she met Neji…

_" Mom, I'm home!" No answer. " Mom, Dad?!" No one was answering her. Tenten ran to her living room, and saw Hiashi, Neji and Hizashi. She cried out. " Where are my parents?" Hizashi looked down, and said softly. " They're… dead." Tenten couldn't believe her ears. " No! You're lying!" Hiashi turned to her. " No, it's true. They were killed." Tenten screamed and ran from the room. Neji must have ran after her, for he grabbed onto her arm. " Tenten, calm down!" he hissed. She screamed again and hugged him. He had felt sorry for her, so he hugged her back. Despite the situation, she had felt so warm, so care- free, safe, like Neji was always there for her._

' Neji.' She looked lovingly at him. He caught her stare, and she quickly turned away, blushing. He raised an eyebrow.

( after the party, at night)

Tenten sighed as she flopped on her bed. ' Home at last…' Home. She hasn't really felt at home since her parents died. But she was grateful for Neji's family to give her one. She got up as she heard a knock on her door. When she opened hit, no one was there… But there was a package on the floor. ' What's this.' She picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I'm sorry for all the things I said. Really, I don't know how else to say, but write it out. I just wanted to say, sometimes my ego gets in the way( _Tenten raised her eyebrows. ' Sometimes?'_) but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Just to let you know, you don't have to forgive me, but I… I love you. I won't love another woman like you in my life._

_Forever yours,_

_Neji_

She got teary- eyed. She looked at the gift he gave her. It was quite beautiful. It was a gold watch. There was writing on it. _For my beautiful love… _she gasped. The watched must have cost thousands! She ran to Neji's room. He opened it when she knocked furiously. He seemed surprised to see her.

Tenten looked at Neji. " Neji." " Hn?" " Your gift…"( A/N: that was the only part I changed.) "A.a" There was silence again. " So, you want to be a couple again?" she grinned but had a sad frown when he shook his head no. Getting tears in her eyes, she nodded. " Okay, I understand. I'm just sorry too." She turned to leave, but Neji's hand stopped her. Turning her around, Neji went in for a kiss. Tenten stared wide- eyed. But eventually melted in the arms of Neji and returned the kiss. They broke off for air. " No." Neji continued. " I wish you to be my wife." Now Tenten was really shocked. Neji kneeled on one knee. " Tenten, will you marry me?" Tenten could only nod, and grabbed Neji, crying her heart out. Neji smiled, clearly happy as well, and stood up. "Let's go ask my father and uncle." Tenten nodded and followed him…

" Well." Hizashi said as Neji went to ask for a wedding for next year. " I suppose the bride is Tenten." Neji nodded and Tenten blushed. Hizashi turned to Tenten. " What makes you think you have what it takes?" Tenten took a deep breath. " Well, sir. I already know all the rules to become a Hyuuga, for I have been living here for a while, and… I love.. Neji, with all my heart." Hizashi smiled at her. Then he turned to Hiashi. " Well, brother, I agree to this marriage. Do you have any objections." Tenten and Neji held their breaths. " No of course not, you are they boy's father. This is your daughter- in- law." Hizashi smiled. " Okay, the wedding will take place after they gradulate." Tenten and Neji hugged and almost kissed there until Hiashi coughed. " Please get a room." Tenten, Neji and Hizashi laughed. Neji looked at Tenten and smiled. Tenten felt the feeling inside her again, of true love…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what did you think? I know the relationship was kind of quick. But if you think about it, not really because they had been going out. Oh well, please review. Oh yah, and are you all happy now, Tenten and Neji are together again!

Next chapter preview: Halloween- October 31

Neji twitched. " Not again." Tenten laughed. " Well, it is that time of year you get to dress up and have candy. Here." Neji looked at his candy, finally taking his eyes off Tenten. " But I don't like candy…" Tenten sighed. " Just like the egg again, eh? Oh wait here, I'm going to change costume." She came back out, and Neji's nose started to bleed. " NEJI!"


	11. Halloween

Hehe I'm back! This chapter is all about Halloween!! Teehee thanks for all the reviews! If I missed you, remind me and I'll put your name on the next list:

Cutiecatwendy

Merridaine

Aubrey1477

Baby's breath

Tweeffany16

WeHoldTheseTruths

Yep! Thanks for all the reviews! Also, I will try to add more Ino and Shikamaru, but I'm not really good at writing them…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" speaking."

' Thinking'

" YELLING!"

**inner self**

_flashback/ notes_

Occasion 9: Halloween- October 31

Neji sighed. Yes, it was this time of year… AGAIN! Hopefully Tenten wouldn't try anything. Unfortunately, he was wrong…

Neji twitched. " Not again." Tenten laughed. " Well, it is that time of year you get to dress up and have candy. Here." Neji looked at his candy, finally taking his eyes off Tenten. " But I don't like candy…" Tenten sighed. " Just like the egg again, eh? Oh wait here, I'm going to change costume." She came back out, and Neji's nose started to bleed. " NEJI!" Neji looked dazed, " Yah?" Then he fainted. Yep, Neji fainted from blood lost due to nosebleed, due to Tenten's costume. She was being a gypsy, due to the bet Ino made with her. It was totally showing her curves well, with little fabric covering the top, and the wavy dress slits into two parts right at the bottom of her butt on the back. In the front, the fabric goes down to her mid-thighs and stops. All in all, she looks almost like a slut. No wonder Neji got a nosebleed, and she had to put her hair down, too!

' Sigh. It's all Ino's fault.' She thought as she helped Neji to the nurse's office…

_" Now, Tenten." Ino said a week before Halloween. " What are we going to do with you?" Tenten stared at her. " What?" Ino shook her head, clearly impatient. " You must dress like a girl!" Tenten continued to stare at her, as if she was crazy. " What do you think I am? Why do you think I wear PINK?" Ino sighed. " I meant dresses… skirts…" Tenten smirked. " Well, what do you want to do about it?"_

_Ino cracked her knuckles. " Let's make a bet." She grinned. Tenten grinned as well, what are the consequences? Ino smiled. " If you lose, you'll have to wear an outfit of my choice with your hair down, on Halloween…" Tenten gaped at her. " NO WAY!" Ino shook her finger. " Tsk. Tsk. You didn't let me finish!" Tenten calmed down. " Okay, what about if you lose?" Ino thought. " Hmm. I don't know. You think of something…" Tenten grinned evilly, " If I win, you must clean up my room and do all my homework of all subjects for 1 month." Ino glared at her. " Hehe. Fine, 2 weeks." " Deal," They shook on it._

_Tenten asked. " So, what are we betting." Ino smiled. " Do you think you're a good cook?" Tenten smiled. " Of course!" " Well, let's have a cooking match… we both try to bake an apple pie, and let's ask people to see who's better." Tenten smirked. " Okay, this is going to be easy…"_

' But, I lost… That's why I'm wearing this.' Tenten had come this morning wearing a witch costume, but when Ino saw her, she said. " Nonono! You must wear THIS!" Tadaa! The slutty gypsy costume…

( in class after bell rings)

" GOOD MORNING, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" Gai shouted, he was in his usual green outfit. Lee stood up. " GOOD MORNIN, GAI SENSEI!!"

" LEE!"

" GAI SENSEI!"

" LEE!"

" GAI SENS.." SMACK.

Once again, Lee was on the floor, due to, Sasuke, AGAIN. Gai cleared his throat. " TODAY, WE HAVE AN EXTRA YOUTHFUL LESSON!" The whole class groaned. " ONE BY ONE, YOU WILL ALL ANNOUNCE YOUR COSTUMES!!!" The class groaned again. " Man, this is stupid!" Naruto said. Sasuke closed his eyes. " Hn." Sakura turned to both of them. " At least we don't have homework." " Meow!" Sasuke opened his eyes. " You brought your cat?" Sakura nodded, clearly happy. " Of course! No witch is a witch without a cat! No offence, Hinata, Ino." She turned to the two of them now, and smiled sheepishly. They were dressed as the three witches from Macbeth. Gai stood at the front of the room. " SAKURA! YOU MAY GO FIRST!" Sakura stood up. " I'm being a witch from Macbeth with Hinata and Ino, and I brought my cat." Gai smiled. " And what is your cat's name?" Sakura blushed. " Sasuke!" Gai laughed. " Why is that?" Sakura petted her cat, and stared lovingly at Sasuke.( the human one). " Because he looks like Sasuke, cute, black haired, and tints of blue. He even acts like Sasuke, cold at times, but always affectionate." Sakura blushed harder as the whole class awwwed. Other than his fangirls. Gai smiled. " VERY GOOD! BONUS MARK FOR SAKURA!" Sakura took her seat again. Hugging Sasuke the cat, very tightly, making human Sasuke jealous, so she hugged him, too.

" SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru yawned. " How troublesome. I didn't dress up." Gai frowned, but Ino saved him. " Yes he did! He is a sorcerer. AKA. My boyfriend, a match for a witch!" she smiled and hugged him, making him blush. She stuck her hat on him and he sighed again. " How troublesome…" Sakura glared at her. " Now we won't be the three witches!" Ino stuck her tongue out at her. " We will, it's just that I won't have a hat…" Hinata smiled. " I don't t-think Shik-kamaru is very hap-py…" Ino shrugged. " Oh well, he will have to deal with it." Shikamaru frowned. " Hey!"

( to Tenten and Neji)

' God. It has already been an hour. When is he going to wake up?' Tenten thought. Shizune, the nurse, stuck her head in the doorway. " Not awake, yet?" Tenten shook her head. " Nope." She said sadly. Shizune smiled cheerfully, " It's okay. Must be the weather…" Tenten smiled sadly. " Yeah. Must be…" A minute later, she heard someone yelling. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT AWAKE, YET??!!" Then the principal came in. Tsunade smirked, eyeing Tenten top to bottom, in her, uh… outfit. Tsunade laughed. " I see. So he fainted from a nosebleed. Massive one." Tenten blushed, and couldn't say anything. Tsunade smirked. " well, he should be up any minute, so I'll leave you two, to your… business…" With that, she went down the hall, laughing. Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Ngh." Tenten eyes went straight into Neji's closed ones. A few seconds, they finally opened. " SHIZUNE!! HE'S AWAKE!!" Tenten shouted gleefully, but upon seeing her outfit, again, Neji fainted…. Again. Tenten sighed. ' Maybe not.'

Finally lunch came by. Tenten went to meet Ino. Ino laughed. " Hey! Where's Neji. He should be drooling by now. Oh… that is why you two missed class." Ino gave Tenten a mischievous look. Tenten glared at her. " Neji is in the nurse's office. I'm changing back my normal outfit, before Neji has another nosebleed and die!" Ino snickered as Tenten stomped off. When Tenten finished changing, she went to see Neji and he was awake.

" Hey, feeling better?" Tenten asked, hugging her boyfriend/ fiancé. Neji nodded, and smirked. " Hey, what happened to that sexy outfit?" Tenten blushed and stuck out her tongue. " None of your business!" Neji smiled and pulled her into a kiss. " Uh… Neji, did you take some of my candy, again?" Neji smiled bigger. " Maybe." And pulling her in for another kiss… Shizune walked in that moment, rolls her eyes, and says. " Teenagers these days… get a room!" Which makes no sense, because they WERE in a room, but whatever…

( Sasuke and Sakura time!)

They were walking home from school. Nothing more to say. No, joking. Sasuke turned to Sakura. " You wanna come to my house?" Sakura nodded. " You want to go trick-or-treating?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. " Aren't you a little too old?" Sakura giggled. " You mean, WE???" Sasuke sighed. " No." Sakura sighed. " Fine…" and pouted and walked ahead. Sasuke hurried to catch up. " Hey," Sakura pouted. " What?" He looked at her worriedly. " Where's Sasuke?" Sakura tilted her head. " You're… here… Oh my god! My little baby!" Sasuke grabbed her arm. " Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Kitty Sasuke was in the school, looking for his masters. " Meow!" He called mournfully. He went outside. " MEOW!" Luckily, at that moment, Sasuke and Sakura saw him. He ran happily to them. " Meow!" Sakura started shedding tears and cuddled him. " Awww! My poor baby!" she kissed him, and then kissed human Sasuke. " Thanks Sasuke. For reminding me about Sasuke." Sasuke smirked. " It's okay, besides, he's my cat, too." Sakura stuck her tongue. " What makes you think I'll share?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Well, we are getting married, soon…" Sakura laughed. " Fine… Hey, is that Ino and Shikamaru? Let's go see!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed her.

Ino and Shikamaru were lying on the grounds of the school, looking at clouds…. Ino sighed happily. " You know, Shika? This is actually nice." Shikamaru grunted and said. " Don't call me Shika." Ino pouted. " But why, Shika?" Sigh. " God, how troublesome." Ino pouted again. " Awww! You're so mean, shika-..mph!" Shikamaru had pulled her into a kiss. He pulled apart and said. " Shut up and stay quiet." Ino blushed and went back to watching the clouds.

" AWW!! That was so cute!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke grinned. I can do that, too." He pulled Sakura into a kiss…

" MEOW!" " Oww! It bit me!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hehe what do you think of that, I know, a lot of kissing. Haha. Well, please review!

Next chapter preview: - no idea for now.-

IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!


	12. IMPORTANT NEW POLL!

OK! Thanks for all the reviews, and I have TONS of ideas thanks to those who reviewed and hinted me some ideas. Except one problem: Some want Christmas, some want Thanksgiving. Which one shall I do next? So now, I'm going to have a poll. Post down which occasion you want, and I'll see which one has the most votes. ( Please do not vote twice)… Poll's last day to vote will be this Sunday. I will make my chapter on Monday, and it will probably be posted on Wednesday. Please note that if it's a tie, I will be back to nowhere. However I shall inform you guys of this.

Thanks a lot,

RCarmanC

Ah yes, if it is chosen to be thanksgiving, is there another date of that? Cuz I know there are 2 different days, October 11, and… Does anyone know, if so, please tell me!

Oh! And I'll be writing a new story, but it's going to be one- shot, maybe not, we will see. It will probably be another Naruto story!


	13. Christmas!

Hehe, hey! Thanks for all the great new ideas and votes! I'll try to use all the ideas you guys gave me. Special thanks to:

SonicXJenny

WeHoldTheseTruths

Aubrey1477

A Broken Cherry Blossom

Cutiecatwendy

Tweeffany16

Baby's breath

For the votes!! And special thanks for the ideas to:

Cunning Angel

Moon Crest

If you weren't on this list, it is because you were already on the list above. Okay, on with the story! Oh yes. CHRISTMAS WON WHOOT!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Speaking."

' Thinking.'

" YELLING!"

_flashback/notes_

**inner self**

Occasion 10- Christmas

Neji rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He had just come out of his room, and was going to see Tenten. Unfortunately, he did see Tenten before she saw him. ' Does she have to do this everytime?...' he was getting quite a headache from seeing so much… RED. ' Great.' He thought, as Hinata came bounding, all happily, towards Tenten. ' Two blobs of red.' He sighed. " Tenten… Hinata…" Both girls looked at him. " Yes, Neji?" " Brother?" He sighed again. " Why do you have to dress up… for every occasion?" Tenten shrugged and Hinata blushed. Then Hinata finally noticed Tenten's pants and gasped. She whispered to Tenten and she gasped as well. Neji just stared. ' What the…' Tenten dashed into her room. " Be right out!" When she came out… Neji had another nosebleed.

Twitch, twitch. Sasuke could only stare at his fiancé… Twitch. Sigh. " Sakura… I know you like to dress- up, but still… you are in the wrong costume…" Then he fainted by nosebleed. ' Man, our boyfriends are having a lot of nosebleeds lately…' She thought, thinking about what Tenten had told her earlier about when she called her a few minutes ago. " Come on, Sasuke! We are going to be late!" she huffed and dragged the unconscious Sasuke to his house, the same time Tenten was dragging Neji. They met eachother in front of the Sasuke's house, and with one look, Tenten started laughing. " Haha. Sakura, this isn't Halloween! This is Christmas!" Yes, if you all haven't figured out yet, Sakura was wearing a costume showing quite a lot of cleavage. Well, not really, but Sasuke just like to think dirty thoughts. She was wearing a belly dancer outfit. Hinata giggled and guided Sakura to the washroom. " I have the perfect outfit for you!"

When the party started, Neji and Sasuke were still blushing about how they had nosebleeds while Naruto was laughing his head off. Even though they were all in grade 11, other than Tenten, Neji and Lee, Naruto was no more mature. " Did you see Sasuke and Neji??? That was HILARIOUS!!" Sasuke and Neji both punched him at the same time. Naruto groaned and regain his posture. " At least I don't…" A trail of blood leaked from his nose as Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino came into the room. Neji and Sasuke tried to hold the blood, but unfortunately, they failed. At least they didn't faint. The girls just laughed at their antics. Then Ino noticed something. " Where's Shikamaru? Isn't he coming for the party?" Sasuke shook his head and Neji said. " He's sick." Ino pouted and started to leave. " Well, see you guys later, I'm going to visit him…." Sakura smiled as she was leaving and teased. " You're going to miss the party, though…." Ino frowned. " Shika is more important!" and then blushed, realizing what she said. Tenten and Sakura laughed. " SHIKA??!! Haha."

Neji and Sasuke broke their laughing fit. " Do you guys HAVE to wear that?" Sasuke groaned. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were wearing Santa Claus outfits, with the sweater arms ending right at their wrist, and white pompoms dangling at their neck collar. Their skirts were super-short, about mid-thigh, showing a lot of cleavage. Just looking at them will make any male have a nosebleed. Hinata blushed. " Did you guys remember to buy presents for your secret Santa?" she asked everyone. Everyone was Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji. Ino and Shikamaru was not present, so of course they didn't hear the question. ' Oh well,' thought Tenten, they had eachother anyways…

_Sasuke looked at them. " You want to do, WHAT?" Sakura giggled. " We wanna have a Christmas party at your house!" Sasuke sighed. " Why mine?" Tenten smiled. " Because Hiashi is super strict about having parties…" Hinata and Neji nodded. Hinata added. " And b-because we asked M-mikoto and she said a party would be a great idea…" Sakura smirked. " Plus, ITACHI said he would even help us plan it, if YOU weren't going to." That worked. " Fine." Growled Sasuke. " Let's have a party…" Ino cheered. " Yay! But I think we should have this secret Santa thingy!" Tenten looked at her. Shikamaru sighed. " How troublesome…" Sakura giggled. " Yah! That's a great idea!" **Let's hope we get Sasuke! **' Yah…' _

_At lunch, when all of their friends were there, Hinata took out a piece of paper, and wrote everyone's names on it. She then ripped out the names. She put them in a container. Sakura said, " Now, everyone pick out a piece of paper, and don't tell anyone who you got! Also, you must give the person you got a gift, otherwise they will feel bad…" Tenten continue. " If you get your own name, redraw, so you get a different name, obviously. She latched on to Neji's arm. " I hope I get Neji!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes. Lee flashed Sakura a smile. " I will get my beautiful cherry blossom!" Sasuke glared at him, and put his arm around Sakura, hugging her protectively, " Who are you to call Sakura, YOURS?" Naruto grinned. " Hehe! This is going to be fun, hopefully I get a lot of ramen!" As usual, everyone ignored him, rolled their eyes or smacked him. That being Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata smiled sympathetically, feeling sorry for her boyfriend, yet feeling like he did deserve it. " Okay! Then we'll meet at Sasuke's house on Christmas afternoon, so you will get home in time to celebrate with your own family!"_

Tenten looked at the clock. ' 3:30 pm, let's get opening presents!' " Okay! Who's going first?" Sakura took out a gift. " I guess I'll be picking… Hmm… This one is for Lee." Lee grabbed it excitedly, and before he opened it, Tenten quickly said. " Oh yah, once you opened it, you have to guess who gave it to you." Lee nodded. But she wasn't done. " Whoever gets it, gets a prize, but whoever can't get it, gets… um…" while she was thinking, Mikoto came into the room, nudged Tenten and showed her… " SPRAYED WITH A CAN OF WHIPPED CREAM!" Sasuke glared at his mom, and Naruto grinned. " Seeing Sasuke get shot in the face would be funny." SMACK Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto whined in pain. Lee gulped and again, began proceeding in opening the gift. It was a set of green mittens, hat and scarf. " Um…" Lee was sweating nervously now. " K-kiba?" Now, Mikoto had decided to stay in the room to watch the fun, and had a list of who got who. She shook her head and Tenten grinned. " Oh yes, please don't tell who you got until the very end, that way, it is harder." She took out the can of whipped cream. " Okay, who shall do the honours, Lee?" Lee cleared his throat. " It shall be my YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!" Tenten sweatdropped. " Er… here you go, Sakura!" Sakura looked at it, and grinned. " Are you sure, Lee?" Lee nodded. Mikoto winked at her. " We have enough cans to shoot one on each person, and still have remaining cans." Sakura grinned. WHOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH! In a minute, Lee was covered from head to toe in cream. Luckily, the Uchiha mansion had hard floor, not carpet. Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura and Chouji laughed as Lee tried to get the cream off. Lee perked up a bit. " What happens when you get it right?" Tenten smirked. " Then the person who bought the gift, has to be covered in whipped cream, and if they're unlucky, they will be sprayed… TWICE. Everyone gulped. Itacho came in a whipped out a camera, " Picture time!" FLASH. He smirked. " I shall take a pic of whoever gets sprayed with whip cream-." He paused. "- While getting sprayed."

( off to Shika and Ino!!!)

" Shikamaru! Someone is here for you!" His mom yelled up the stairs. He came down. " What a drag… oh hi, Ino. What are you doing here?" Ino blushed. She took out a box. " I came to give you your gift…" he saw the blush and got red himself. " Oh, thanks… I've got yours, too. Come with me up my room." He said, sawing his mother peeking behind the door. Ino followed him. It was kind of awkward when they went in to his room. " So…" Ino said, breaking the silence… " Too bad that you got the flu… on Christmas, too." Shikamaru looked at her. " Did you plan to make that rhyme." Ino grinned. " No, it just happened." Shikamaru looked at the box. " So… can I open it?" Ino blushed. " Sure, I don't think you'll like it, though." Shikamaru sighed. " No, I'm pretty sure I'll like it…" he unwrapped it and took it out. " A mistletoe?" Ino grinned. " Well, makes sense and all, considering I work at a flower shop." Shikamaru nodded and hung it on a hook. Ino watched as he did that and got confused as he pulled her under the mistletoe. Shikamaru was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, behind her. " Well, you know…" he said turning her around. " When we're under a mistletoe, we're suppose to…" Ino leaned in, but he changed his mind. " Never mind, let's not. I have the flu, I don't want you to catch it." Ino noticed she has been holding her breath, and let it out, careful not to sigh though. " It's okay, I don't mind…" and started leaning again. There lips were almost together when… KNOCK, click. " Oh." Shikamaru's mom said as she opened the door. " Was I interrupting something?"

( Back to party)

" Haha!" laughed Sakura, Mikoto and Itachi, harder than anyone else, as Sasuke got sprayed with whipped cream by Fugaku( sp?). Click. Flash. Click. Flash. " This is great, little brother!" Itachi laughed as the can of whipped cream disappeared. Sasuke had received a set of dark blue mittens, scarf and hat. " Who actually buys these things?" Sasuke's muffled voice came out. Mikoto looked at the chart. " You'll see later, dear." Sasuke hned. He had guessed Chouji had bought him the gift, but apparently, he was wrong. Sakura got out the next gift. " Oh yah! MINE!" she got out a beautiful set of dangly earrings and necklace. Everyone was awed at this. Sakura knew it was Sasuke, not because she cheated, because she heard him groan softly, while taking the whipped cream out. " It's… Sasuke!" Mikoto looked at the chart. " Yep!" Itachi got his camera ready. " Hehe, little brother, the fun never ends, does it?" Neji smirked and Naruto laughed. " HAHA! The bastard gets sprayed… AGAIN!" Tenten laughed with him. " This time, since Sakura got it correct, she gets to spray him!" Everyone laughed again, as Sasuke got sprayed, again. Hinata looked at every body. " T- that's all, ri-ight?" Tenten counted and Mikoto nodded. In the end, the people who got sprayed were Sasuke, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Neji. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Shino and Hinata were safe. Sasuke glared. " Alright, who got me?" Tenten raised her hand. Hinata had Chouji, Shino had Kiba… and so on so on. Fugaku smirked and said. " Well, I guess our little Uchiha lost, being the only one who got sprayed twice." Itachi shook his finger. " Too bad, little brother." Mikoto laughed. " It's okay. Now, what do the winners get?" Tenten grinned. " A request, for anyone." Mikoto repeated. " A request for anyone?" Itachi smirked. " Ha. Wish you good luck little brother." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto went first. " Hmm. I guess I want Mikoto to make me some ramen, because I'm hungry." Mikoto winked. " Typical Naruto." Tenten wanted Neji to strip, as does Sakura for Sasuke, to their boxers, and pretend to make out with eachother. Both guys paled at this and glared at their girlfriends. Itachi was silently laughing and clicking away on his camera. Shino and Hinata were too nice, so they did not request anything. Hinata smiled. " I f-feel bad for those who lost, so let's let them have a request, too." Tenten nodded. Lee spoke up quickly and wanted Sakura to kiss him. That got Sasuke mad, and they all had another whip cream battle. In the end, everyone got whip cream on them, including all of the Uchihas, especially Itachi, and they all took turn taking a picture of HIM…

( back to Shikamaru and Ino)

They are currently making out, let's not bother them, unlike Shikamaru's mom, who was clicking away on her camera, without the flash…

Now, Let's go through all the pictures:

Lee getting whipped cream on him

Sasuke getting sprayed three times- once with Sakura, his dad and Itachi

Neji hugging Tenten, so she got whip cream all over her, too.

Akamaru biting Naruto

Sakura kissing Sasuke and licking the cream.

Neji and Sasuke pretending to be making out…

' Ah. Memories.' Thought Sakura as she gazed at the pictures a week later. She had decided to move into the Uchiha's mansion, much to the pleasure of Mikoto. Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. " What are you looking at?" She laughed softly. " Pictures, remember this? With you and Neji…" " Hn." Sakura took out a mistletoe she kept and held it right above their heads. Besides, if that's not what their for, why else would couples keep them.

Unknown to them…. CLICK. FLASH.

" CURSE YOU!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hehe how was that? I know that was sort of rambling on to no point, but that's okay, right? Please review and tell me which occasion you want me to write about. Oh and sorry I don't really have an InoxShika paring, but I'm not good at that. Maybe at some point, I will add Temari to the story and have a conflict. Well, please review!

Ja!

RCarmanC

Next Chapter Preview: Sasuke's adventure Side story.

I walked on towards the center of the town. I saw Neji and Tenten making out. IN PUBLIC! ' Oh jeez get a room.' I saw Naruto eating ramen. ' Get a life.' I saw… pink. Pink? It's Sakura. " Awww, hey Sasuke." Ohhhh, that's good. Come on, keep at it… Man, you're good. Teehee. Ohhhhh YUMMY!!!!! MMMMmmmmm


	14. Side: Sasuke's Adventure

Hey! Here is a side story, not an occasion, but it still has everyone! Oh yah, I only wrote a different story, a one-shot. It is called Not what it seems. Please read it, and even if you don't like it, please review! Special Thanks to the reviewers:

WeHoldTheseTruths

Baby's breath

Coondawger

Cutiecatwendy

Chicheina

Link Fangirl01

Tweeffany16

Hehe, okay, let's do this thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" speaking."

' thinking.'

" YELLING!"

_flashback/notes_

**inner self**

Side Story: Sasuke's Adventure( Sasuke's POV)

Mmmm… so tired. Stretch Another morning, huh? Hey, I smell tomatoes! YUM! " Sasuke…. Come here!" Alright, alright, I'm coming. The next thing I see as I walked into the kitchen… is pink. I will always remember that colour. Pink. How can anyone not remember that colour, if they see it everyday? Anyone not knowing that colour is crazy beyond my belief. Anyways, the Uchiha Mansion smells so gooooood. Tomatoes. Smells like tomatoes. I don't mind, though, because I like tomatoes.

After my breakfast, I decided to walk outside. My neighbourhood is always the same: other big houses, a lot of grass and a lot of strange, mean, dogs. I don't like dogs, nope. Cats are way better. Just ask Sakura. But if you ask Kiba, he will disagree. Besides, dogs don't like me. I mean, except for Akamaru. He practically licks me like there is no tomorrow. Not that I really mind, except that's kind of gross, but I know he is my friend, so it's okay. Besides, he is quite protective of his friends. Other dogs don't know why he protects me so much, but I'm glad. I guess I'll start my walk by circling around the school first….

As I came close to the building, I can here the principal shouting, though it is a weekend, so why is she here anyways? " SHIZUNE!!! GET ME A CUP OF COFFEE!!! Okay… moving on here… Whatever, sometimes adults bore me. Kids are the most fun around here. " SHIZUNE!!! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PAPER WORK???!!!" Geez… can that women sure scream loud. Hmm… let's go to the main street. Oh look, there's Shino and his bugs. The bugs fascinate me, but Shino kinda scares me. Oh, I guess he's studying with Kiba and Hinata. Hinata was first to see me. " Good morning, Sasuke." Akamaru barked a greeting, but Kiba sneered. " Why in the world are you here? Are you not suppose to be following your pink- haired master?" I growled at him and he laughed even harder. " Ha! Now you're pretending to be a dog! And here I thought you didn't like them…" Hinata elbowed him. " K-kiba. Be nic-ce! Sakura won't be hap-py, if she hears this!" Kiba shrugged, but answered. " Fine, fine." I left after that, Hinata is nice, but Kiba is annoying. As I got closer to main street, I started to feel like I was being watched. I turned to a dark alley way, and saw… oh no… my many ' fangirls'. Oh geez… another day of running away from females. Why can't they just get it in their thick minds that I do not like them? I HATE THEM!! Gr… Ahhh! Here they come!!!

Pant. Pant. I finally got rid of them, but I wonder where I am now. Hmm… it seems to be a forest? In the middle of a busy city? Or maybe I just got lost… Uh oh… wait, I think I see bushy brow! It's Lee! He seems to notice me as well. " Um… Gai- sensei, isn't that Sasuke over there?" Gai looked at me. " Hm… looks like it, why is he so small, though?" Can you get any more idiotic, oh jeez, who made him a teacher? Whatever. Lee came up to me and said. " Hey, Sasuke are you lost?" He tried to give me his hand to lead me out of the forest, but I was no baby, I growled again, and he seemed to get it. He walked towards what seemed to be the exit and looked back at me. I decided to follow him. It seemed he did know where he was going, because the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by buildings and cars again. Lee started to walk back into the forest. " See you later, Sasuke. Say hi to Sakura for me." I glared at him. Like, you wish! Stay away from Sakura! Ohh… I smell tomatoes… let's investigate. It seems to be coming from… over here… I walked into a restaurant and saw Chouji. CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP. " Oh hey, Sasuke. Sorry, but you can't come here at the moment. Where's Sakura?" I turned around and left. How should I know where Sakura is? Even if I did, like I would answer. Okay, moving on here…. Okay, now where am I? I'm back to a forest, well, more like a clearing. Oh hey, I see Shikamaru and Ino, let's see what they're up to. Sakura is always spying on them, so I don't think it is wrong with me spying, too. I crept up closer, hoping they didn't hear me. They were making out. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10…20…30…40…50…60…70…80…90…100…110…120… HOLY, HOW LONG CAN YOU GUYS KISS!!! THAT'S ALREADY TWO MINUTES!!! Oh… they heard me.

Ino shrieked. " OH MY GOD!! Oh... Sasuke, it's you. You scared me! Don't do that next time, at least give us some warning that we were being spied on." She smirked. " What? Trying to learn some skills." I gaped at her. She laughed. " Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Ino pouted. " Aww… Shika, you're just mean." I think it is time I take my leave, but as I do so, I turned and saw they were making out again. Ino winked at me.

I decided it was finally time for lunch, so I went home. Sakura was in the kitchen again. " Hey, Sasuke!" she greeted with a smile. " Hungry, already?" I made a sound, and she laughed. " I thought so, I'll make some chicken, how does that sound?" That sounds great, but tomatoes sound better. She must have known I would think that, for she said. " Mikoto's buying more tomatoes. We ran out, because of a certain SOMEONE." I looked down from her gaze, hoping she didn't mean me. But I think she was teasing because she started laughing again. Whatever, sometimes she's too happy. Hmmm… I'm done, so I guess I will go out for a walk again.

I walked on towards the center of the town. I saw Neji and Tenten making out. IN PUBLIC! ' Oh jeez get a room.' I saw Naruto eating ramen. ' Get a life.' I saw… pink. Pink? It's Sakura. " Awww, hey Sasuke." Ohhhh, that's good. Come on, keep at it… Man, you're good. Teehee. Ohhhhh YUMMY!!!!! MMMMmmmmm. She dangled a tomato right in front of me, after playing with my hair and hugging me. Sakura laughed. " Come on, let's find Ino!" Ino? I do not want to find Ino. I tried running away, but Sakura hugged me tightly. I sighed, I was trapped. She pouted. " Aww! Come on, Sasuke, it's not that bad!" Yeah yeah, for you, that is. I struggled, but no use. Luckily, we didn't find her, but now she says she wants to find Hinata. God, first Ino, then Hinata, make up your mind! Oh? I forgot, hehe, Hinata is at a dance camp right now, always takes place after school, and on weekends. Ah, yes… life is good. Sakura sighed, but a few moments later… " eek! Sasuke, don't scare me!" I didn't!!! Wait, Sasuke? Oh, she was talking about my other master, Sasuke. I have a feeling Sasuke likes me more than he lets on, but that's just how special I am! I especially love it when Sasuke pets me, because he does that affectionately. Oh yay! He is petting me, now I feel really special! Oh now I'm in the… air??? Ahhh!!!! HELP! Sakura laughed. " Haha, Sasuke, you scared him!" No kidding, I didn't know you were going to carry me, but I like it so continue. Yes, all listen to me, and bow!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

haha…. I'm sorry, that was so stupid, but still, please review, and check out my one-shot. Thanks again. Oh yah, and since this chap was so bad, you can flame it, too.

Ja Ne!

RCarmanC


	15. NOTICE

Hi! This is RCarmanC, just to tell you guys I'm so sorry I did not update in a LONG time. Since November, I believe. Anyways, right now I decided to start a new story, but I'm not stopping this don't worry; I just have no ideas. So if any of you have any ideas, please post them.

Thanks a lot! ( oh yah, I'm changing by signature again),

Rosa-chan


End file.
